youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Musical cues in Young Justice
The following is listing of the notable musical cues and songs heard in Young Justice. The music for Young Justice is composed by Dynamic Music Partners: Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuistion and Lolita Ritmanis. Group themes The Team (main theme) The main theme plays at the beginning and end of every Young Justice episode. Set in B-flat minor, the primary motif consists of a trio of triplets: one ascending, one peaking, and the first triplet repeating. The opening theme is truncated for Young Justice: Invasion, to five seconds in length. The theme was played once in the show proper, when the Team closes its trap on the Light in "Summit". Justice League The Justice League theme starts with two octave notes alternating around a central note. It continues with a descending scale, before fading out with the alternating octave notes in a different key. The base theme takes a martial—even stern—tone, and is heard in its entirety when the full League is revealed at the end of "Fireworks". Several variations have played throughout the series: # It takes a triumphant tone, when the Justice League descends upon the Injustice League, saving the Team from certain destruction in "Revelation". # It takes a very solemn tone, when Zatara calls Red Tornado in the Cave at the start of "Failsafe". The main guns of the Justice League have fallen, and the Team stands ready to take up the cross. # A short version plays in "Happy New Year" when the Justice League and the Team descends on Gamma Squad, who had just successfully destroyed the Krolotean mothership in New Orleans. This version is reprised in "Endgame" when the Team descends on the returning Justice Leaguers, who have just landed on the ruins of Mount Justice. # A melancholic marching version is played when the Justice League departs for Rimbor, at the end of "Alienated". The Light Character themes Heroes Speedy Speedy's theme is more percussive than melodic, a syncopated rhythm punctuated by three notes (one eighth note, one quarter note, and another eighth note). Spitfire The Spitfire motif has a basic structure of six notes (G D F D E C) that plays in Season 2 whenever Wally and Artemis have a romantic interaction. Source: Wally speaks with Artemis after returning home from a failed effort to convince Red Arrow to stop his obsessive search for Speedy, from "Salvage". Superboy Superboy's theme consists of two pairs of three ascending notes. The rhythm is such that the words "Superboy" can be sung to these note-pairs. This appears only in early episodes of Season 1. Source: After Aqualad convinces him, Superboy breaks into the cloning chamber to liberate the captives, from "Fireworks". Villains Cheshire Cheshire's motif consists of four ascending notes. It is atonal, and conveys an oriental feel. Source: Cheshire greets Artemis, in "Insecurity". Deathstroke Songs Hello, Megan! This was the opening theme for the in-universe sitcom, "Hello, Megan!" The song is composed by Michael McCuistion, while the lyrics are written by Nicole Dubuc and Greg Weisman. Kevin Michael Richardson is the main singer. Listen: The lyrics are: Reach for a Reach This was featured in a in-universe commercial to advertise the Reach drink in "The Fix". The song is composed by Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuistion, and Lolita Ritmanis, and the lyrics are written by Greg Weisman. Jason Marsden is the lead singer, with Danica McKellar providing back-up. Listen: The lyrics are: Miscellaneous motifs The missing 16 hours The motif is a repeating sequence of only three notes. It plays whenever the missing sixteen hours is mentioned on-screen, or when characters talk about the League's activities during that time period, on Rimbor. The Glamour Charm The Glamour Charm has a repeating motif of five notes (A E C B G), and has a mysterious feel to the melody. It plays whenever the charm (and Tigress) are prominently featured. However, it did not play when Ra's al Ghul rips it off of Tigress in "Summit", replaced instead by a suspense track. See also * Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series Category:A to Z Category:Music